Kiss Me
by TL22
Summary: Pacey rethinks a decision he has made
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I decided to clean up the story so I rewrote it. It is still the same story, but a lot easier to read.**

This takes place the day after Promicide

Pacey was sitting on the sofa looking out his window at Joey. He was wondering if she would knock or just go away. Finally he watched her take a deep breath and knock on his door. Pacey walked to the door and opened it. "This is a surprise Joey, I didn't think I would see you this soon."

Joey walked into his house, she hesitated, and turned to face him "We need to talk Pacey"

"I agree Joey so what is on your mind"

She looked at Pacey. "Pacey you have been vague and distant for some time now. Then the monumental blow up at the prom. Not only did you embarrass me you embarrassed yourself."

Pacey motioned toward the couch "Have a seat Joey" He then grabbed a kitchen chair and straddled it facing Joey.

"Joey I am so sorry for what I said to you on the boat. I am deeply ashamed for what I said and where I said it. I had no right to embarrass you like that. I wish I could take it back, but the problem is that I meant every word I said."

Joey visibly flinched.

"You know I love you Joey"

Joey loudly interrupted, "How can you say that, how dare you say that, after what you said to me."

"Joey, what I was going to say is that I love you as a friend, and if you think about it, your not in love with me either."

"Pacey, how can you say crap like that, after all we have been through together."

Pacey paused, "Joey" he softly said. "We are each others rebounds. Me from Andie and you from Dawson and the college guy."

"His name is AJ"

"Joey, we were meant to be friends. We made a mistake. I know we were affectionate toward each other, but we lacked passion. Even our love making was like we were doing it by the numbers."

"Pacey I am not a slut. Not every one gets a crash course in sex like you did with Tamara. "

" When I was thinking about passion, I was not thinking about Tamara. Joey don't confuse being slutty with passion."

"Pacey are you saying I am bad in bed? and if not Tamara, where or who did you learn all this passion?"

"No Joey, your not bad in bed. You were just in the wrong bed, I think both our hearts were elsewhere. Joey, you don't learn passion, it is either there or not there."

"Half the time I did not know how to act around you, I was afraid of every little thing I did would set you off. We essentially tip toed around each other. I thought I was in love with you, but slowly I started to question my feelings toward you."

"So Pacey, what happened? What made you decide, your not in love with me."

Pacey looked up at Joey "Joey I am sorry. I never should have let this go on so long. I thought the feelings would go away. They just got more intense."

"Pacey what in the hell are you talking about?"

"Joey remember when Andie took X and it reacted with her medicine?"

"Yes I do, what does that have to do with us."

"Do you know why I stayed in the hospital till she was out of danger ?"

"I thought you wanted to stay with Jack."

"No, The thought that she may die was unbearable. I realized that I did not want to exist in a world, that did not have Andie Mcphee in it."

Joey stood up and with her voice steadily rising. "What...Pacey, you two have been broken up for almost two years. I can't see why you would decide that after all this time."

"Joey, with you, as much as I tried, and as much as I thought I loved you at one time, something was missing. I could not put my finger on it. With Andie almost dying I realized the problem was with me not you. When I broke up with her, my life went into a downward spiral. Even being with you could not check it. I started to realize that the high point of my day was when I saw Andie, even if I was mad at her."

"Pacey, that is ridiculous."

"Remember last years Prom?"

"Joey nodded, yeah we really do not do well at dances. Always some sort of drama."

"When you and I were dancing, and Dawson had his melt down, I looked up and saw her standing there, with tears streaming down her cheeks. That sight will haunt me for ever. You know what she told me? Go get her Pacey, if you love her go get her. Even when she was anguished, she thought of my happiness. That is true love Joey. When you put the happiness of some one you love above your own. She did that, and I have never forgotten that."

"So Pacey, are you trying to tell me your in love with Andie? She cheated on you. You broke up and now your telling me you are in love with her. Your incredible Pacey, I feel like I am in some alternative universe."

"I guess I have always been in love with her. I just never forgave her. I said I did, but I didn't. When I got my stupid pride out of the way, I eventually realized there was nothing to forgive. She did not need forgiveness, she needed understanding. If Andie had not told me I would have never known. She could not live a lie. Andie took a chance, hoping that I would understand. I didn't."

" Pacey I feel used, It is like our whole relationship was a lie."

"No more than you used me. We are friends who made a bad mistake. Besides you always had Dawson. The guy your ran from, always to run back to."

"I am so confused Pacey. You have decided your are in love with a girl you broke up with two years ago and has left Capeside. I just don't get it."

"Andie leaving Capeside was what made me realize I was still in love with her. Even when we were broke up, she was always around. When she left, I missed her, I suddenly felt empty."

"So Pacey, what are you going to do?"

" Go after her Joey, and pray to God she still loves me"

.

"Pacey, your going to chase her to Italy?"

"If I have to, I don't care where she is I will go to her."

"Pacey, I am sorry, I just don't get it. Out of the blue you decide your in love with Andie, and your going to drop everything and go find her? Why?"

"Joey, because Andie is the single most important being to ever grace my existence."

Joey stood up and looked at Pacey, she shook her head, and walked out wordlessly.

**SEVERAL DAYS LATER**

Pacey was home, Racking his brain to figure out how to get to Italy. He just about had all the money he needed. He knew that Doug had some money, but he was not looking forward to the lecture, and the groveling he would have to do, There was someone knocking at the door. Irritably, he glanced at the clock. 10:23PM, ever since that one visit by Joey,. everyone had pretty much left him alone. I guess they are shunning me, he thought, and I really don't care.

The knock persisted, probably some idiot stuck in the sand. He strode to the door and flung it open. Standing there was Andie in a simple skirt and blouse. He noticed she had let her hair grow below her shoulders, She was stunning.

Pacey stood there shocked, speechless, with his mouth hanging open. Andie walked in, and started tapping him on the chest with her index finger.

"Hey sailor, I heard you were going to Italy."

"Um yes, I am, I was... "

"Hey sailor, why were you going to Italy", with that question she walked right up to Pacey, and stood toe to toe with him.

Still tapping Pacey on the chest, "Hey sailor, I heard you love some girl in Italy."

" How did you get here? Why are you calling me sailor? Why are you here? Why aren't you in Italy?"

Andie put her hand across Pacey's mouth. "Pacey hush. I am here for graduation, and I heard you were going to sail to my rescue. You know Pacey, when a girl gets this close to someone, and totally invades their personal space. She usually expects to be kissed."

Pacey gently removed her hand from his mouth. Looked down at her, and said. "You want me to kiss you?"

" I thought you would never ask."

Pacey woke up and looked over. He still could not believe it. Next to him was Andie Mcphee. She was sleeping on her stomach. Her head was turned away from him. Her blonde hair was splayed across her bare back. The sheet was pushed down to her waist. God she is beautiful, he thought. He kissed her bare shoulder. Pacey chuckled to himself. I guess we still can't keep our hands off each other.

Pacey did not know all about all this soul mate stuff that Dawson and Joey kept talking about. He did know that with Andie, there were no endless conversations defining their relationship. She was his, and would be for life. Pacey felt complete again. That vague something is missing feeling was gone.

Pacey was propped up on one arm, looking at her bare back, absent mindlessly playing with the sheet. Lost in thought about him, and Andie .

"Pacey"

"Yes Andie."

"Stop fidgeting. If you want to see my ass, just pull the sheet down."

He heard her giggling, Pacey took Andie into his arms. He looked down into her beautiful gray eyes.

" Now Mcphee, all this time I thought it was you, who wanted to look at my ass."

" Your deluded Pacey. Kiss me."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N THIS CHAPTER WAS ORIGINALLY THE STORY KISS ME PART 2. THAT STORY SHOULD HAVE ALWAYS BEEN THE 2ND CHAPTER OF KISS ME. LIKE I DID WITH KISS ME, I CLEANED THE STORY UP MAKING IT EASIER TO READ**

Kiss Me (Part Two)

Dawson looked over at his soul mate,who was stretched across his bed. Joey had been sulking ever since her blow up with Pacey. Dawson flicked the remote and turned the TV off. "Okay Joey lets talk this out. For what ever it is worth I think Pacey is a bastard, and never did deserve you."

Joey rolled over on her back and started at the ceiling before she replied. Dawson," I didn't tell you this, but the next day I went over to his house to talk to him."

Dawson looked up startled. "Why did you do that?"

Joey got to her feet and started pacing around the room. "Dawson I had to find out what made him do what he did. I knew we had been out of sync for awhile, but I never expected the venomous tirade I received on the boat".

" I agree, Pacey should be ashamed of himself for that no class the way have you seen him lately? He has not been in school for the past week and a half and graduation is in two days."

"I don't think anyone has heard from him. As far as I know he is still holed up at the house he shared with his sister."

You know Joey, I sort of expected Andie to show up for graduation. I guess she decided it was not worth the trip from Italy. I asked Jack about her, and he said her plans were up in the air, so who knows.

"Andie, that is a name that does not make me to happy right now."

"Andie, What has Andie done to you?"

"Well, when I went over to talk to Pacey he told me he was in love with Andie".

"Your kidding Joey. How could he be in love with Andie, they have not went out for almost two years."

"Dawson I asked him the same thing. He just told me that he gradually realized it and when Andie left for Italy he was sure of it. In fact he said he was going to Italy to see her."

Dawson sat down on the bed. "Joey he is an ass forget him."

Joey threw her hands up in the air in resignation. "How do you think I feel Dawson, I just got kicked to the curb for a girl that is not even in the country."

Sit next to me Joey. "Look he is going no where in life. I don't think he is even going to graduate."

"I don't even care about his graduation. That's what gets me. I never did care about his short comings, I just can't figure out what his problem was."

"Joey, I know, he was way to lucky to be with you. You know Andie has probably moved on with her life also. He just may get a rude awaking if and when he shows up in Italy."

XXXXX

Pacey drove up to the beach house, and walked around to the back of the weathered building. Lying on a blanket in the sand was Andie in a bikini, that if folded would fit into a pack of cigarettes. He was going to talk to her about wearing that thing except when she was alone with him.

Andie heard him arrive, and jumped up to greet him with a kiss that had lets get naked written all of it. "Whoa Andie, let me get my breath."

"So how did you make out Pacey?"

"Good, in fact excellent." Pacey was thinking how beautiful Andie looked in her Bikini. "No one knows your here."

"I stopped by the school, No way I am going to graduate. I have to make up English, which I can do by attending summer school or completing a correspondence course. They were open to either idea, and will give me my diploma as soon as I complete one of them. As for you, your all set to go as planned You just have to see the principal the morning of the graduation."

Andie smiled." I am going to love this, now can you apply some lotion to me." With that said she undid her top and, let it fall to the floor.

Pacey stood there entranced by her beauty. "Oh God Andie what are you trying to do to me. Is this what they taught you in Italy"

"Dear I didn't learn that in Italy, I just want you to apply some suntan lotion."

"Andie,do we even have suntan lotion?

Pacey I don't have the slightest idea, and really don't care."

XXXXX

Graduation day

Dawson scanned the crowd, he spotted his parents, Grams Ryan, Bessie, and Pacey. Pacey, what in the hell was he doing here. Pacey had on shorts and some sort of Hawaiian sports shirt. Dawson strode over to the back row, where Pacey was sitting with his feet up, and hands behind his head." Pacey you have a lot of nerve being here."

Pacey, cocked his head and looked up at Dawson. "Why is that?

"You did not graduate. I asked, and you are not on the list."

Pacey stood up. "Dawson, I am here as a spectator. I am over eighteen years of age, and I choose to watch this ceremony. It is open to the residents of Capeside I believe."

"I can not think of any reason why you should be here, Joey wants nothing to do with you."

"Gee Dawson, maybe I am here to see my best friend graduate. Oh I guess your not him anymore, or maybe I am here to see Jack and Jen graduate. As far as I know I am still friends with them. In regards to what happened with Joey and me, It is none of your business. In fact I would think you would be happy."

Pacey watched as Dawson clenched his fist. "Dawson" he said slowly "Don't even think about it. Go hang out with Joey and enjoy your graduation." He leveled his gaze into Dawson's eyes. Dawson did an about face and walked away from his former best friend.

Dawson spied Joey talking with Jen,and Jack. He ran over and blurted out,."Pacey is here."

Joey rolled her eyes "Why? I hope he is not here to cause another scene. I can not think of a single valid reason he should be here."

"Wait a minute Joey", Jen cut her off. "He did attend school with all of us. Maybe he just wants to watch the ceremony. A perfectly normal action to me. Come on Jack I think these two want to talk."

"Jack I have to ask you a question, why are you grinning like the cat that ate the canary?"

"What are you talking about ? It is going to be a hot one today Jen." As he wiped his brow.

Jen stopped and put her hands on her hips. "Jack, you know something. I am your best friend. Tell me."

Jack spread his arms out "Come on Jen ,what could I know. Hey, they are about to start."

XXXXX

The awarding of the diplomas began

Jack Abbot, Sarah Albright, Jane Bronson, The roll of names of the graduates continued Dawson Leery,...Jennifer Lindley...Jack Mcphee...Josephine Potter...Anthony Rauch...Robert Stefano..Each name was met with a round of applause. "Finally our last graduate Andrea Witter."

Dawson turned to Joey. "Who is Andrea Witter?"

Joey with a puzzled expression on her face. "I have no idea." Then realization started to dawn on her. She put her hand to her mouth and mumbled, "Dawson it is Andie."

"Come on Joey her last name is Mcphee." Then he noticed Pacey take the girl known as Andrea Witter in his arms. "What the hell, Joey."

Jen looked at Jack, and punched his arm as hard as she could. "You bastard, you knew,.How could you keep this from me. How did this happen?" Jen started laughing. "You are a bastard" and kept hitting him.

Jack grabbed her arms. "They have been married for about four days now. Pacey got a hold of Gretchen Gretchen, and I stood up with them. The details I will leave for the happy bride and groom."

As Pacey and Andie approached them, Joey noticed the diamond on Andies finger. Joey felt a moment of hate toward her. Pacey and Andie stopped in front of them.

Pacey with his usual elan, said "I would like to introduce the new Mrs Witter. "

"Pacey if you think congratulations are in order you are seriously mistaken. You have managed to ruin another event."

Andie saw the flash of anger in Pacey's eyes and stood in front of him.

"Come on Joey lets go."

"Go ahead Dawson I will catch up". She turned to the happy couple Looked at them for a minute, than gave Andie a hug, and Pacey a kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations I am not going to be the one to stand in the way of fate. I hope you two will be happy." Tears sprang to her eyes and she turned, and walked away.

"Pacey, I feel sorry for her."

"I did not think she had it in her Andie. I was wrong. I hope the best for her."

"Mrs Witter, lets go home. I have a feeling Jen and Jack will be there."

XXXXX

As predicted Jen and Jack were sitting on the porch awaiting their arrival. Jen jumped up and rushed to Andie and embraced her. "Let me see the ring." . Andie held her hand out. Jen gasped. "Pacey where did you get the money for that thing."

"Jen, I had money put aside for my trip to Italy. I was going to spend it on her anyway, So I figured why not a ring."

"So who's idea was to get married.?" Jen asked.

"Actually Jen, I think we both arrived at the decision at the same time. "... Andie interrupted "I wanted to start the first day of the rest of my life as Mrs Witter"... Pacey interrupted. "And I thought it was a great idea." …...Andie interrupted again, "And I wanted to surprise everyone at the graduation."

Jen smiled at the happy couple. "So how did you get married?"

"Well Jen"...

Andie interrupted. "Let me tell the story. When we decided to get married, the first person we told was Jack. Jack was sworn to secrecy about my being here. Then we decided to do it out of town so no one would know. Jack suggested we call Gretchen who is in Foxboro. Gretchen agreed and set everything up. So we drove there. Jack and Gretchen stood up with us at the ceremony."

"I guess you two have it figured out. What is next?" Jen asked

" Pacey has a job working on a large sailing yacht out of Miami. He called the owners and talked them into giving me a job also". …

.Pacey Interrupted. "All Bikini's purchased in Italy will not make the trip."

" Anyway "Andie continued. " Pacey will finish his English requirement via correspondence, and the school will give him his diploma. In the fall we will go to Boston, I will attend Harvard, and Pacey has secured a apprenticeship with a Yacht construction company. Which will give us some income. I have a scholarship to Harvard as you know, and I also have a small trust fund so we can rent a apartment. So all is set"

Jen just shook her head, "Andie I knew you were super organized, and ambitious, but all I can say is wow. Come on Jack lets go rejoin everyone else, and leave these two alone."

"Look guys, we don't have to leave till day after tomorrow, why don't you two come on over lets hang out, swim, drink a beer, and cook out."

"Sounds great.. Lets go Jack."

"Damn Jen I feel like I am married to you. Lets go, lets stop. Lets eat." Jack laughed. "Your On Pacey see you tomorrow."

The two friend left leaving Pacey and Andie alone.

"Andie was sitting on the couch with a bemused smile on her lips. "Come here Pacey."

"Yes dear."

"Kiss me Pacey"

"I thought you would never ask" Pacey sat next to his wife and kissed her.

A/N The idea for this chapter was taken from a story elizabethbella wrote a couple of years ago.(Come Sail Away) The graduation marriage idea was in her notes at the end of the story. The idea has intrigued me. So with a bit of shame I borrowed the idea. Come Sail Away is a must read story for any Pacey/Andie fan.


End file.
